


To Err Is Human

by cavale



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom McCoy, Future Fic, M/M, Sci-Fi, alternative universe, mckirk - Freeform, operating system! Jim, user! bones
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>科技蓬勃發展的近未來都市，拉近人與人之間溝通的距離，卻不能弭平人心的寂寞鴻溝。喪父後丟了醫師職照，並與妻子離異的Leonard在一家代筆寫信的公司任職，生活規律，卻也乏味，被孤獨日益侵蝕的他，在一次下班途中看到一則廣告，上頭標榜應運而生的人工智能系統（operating system,OS），可作為好友，讓人排譴物質世界的空虛。</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Err Is Human

**Author's Note:**

> 走向和背景設定大致遵照Spike Jones執導的電影Her（譯：雲端情人）的編排，但直接觀看無礙（當然我很鼓勵大家可以看看這部電影）  
> 語音系統! Jim / 使用者! Bones（TOS角色背景有）
> 
> 標題最常翻譯為「人非聖賢，孰能無過」，直白點來說就是「犯錯是人性」。  
> 因為Her套入ST實在太無違和了，在tumblr或AO3上也沒看到類似設定，所以才動了自耕念頭，發表第一篇McKirk文，只求沒有OOC。  
> 而我是比較偏冷門的bottom!mccoy黨（醫生受），雖然文中沒直接標明，但如果讓您不悅歡迎繞道；若是同好也望不吝指教（忽然變成徵友宣言？

Leonard提前半小時抵達訂位的餐廳，先是避進洗手間以手掬水拍濕臉頰，再次拉整熨燙得毫無一絲摺痕的襯衫。他不擔心遲到，畢竟搭乘大眾磁浮列車並沒有什麼交通壅塞的考量，反而懊惱的是，當望向鏡面時，才發現身著行頭是分居前Jocelyn挑選的。但也沒多餘的時間可以折回家換裝，他只希望等會Jocelyn看到時不覺尷尬。  
          
服務生領著他穿過綠意盎然的中庭，天氣難得放晴，和煦陽光映照著樹椏搖曳，暖意輕撫他的背脊，完全看不出來人工鑿斧的園藝設計，植有成簇的矮花叢和歐洲風情的白臘樹，正契合流行的自然返璞路線，面對如是景致，但他卻歡快不起來。  
雙人雅座是樹蔭遮去了一半的白布圓桌，Leonard向服務生表示滿意，並交代人到齊後再行點餐，待對方走遠，才拉開向陽處的座椅坐下，將皮革公事包擱在大腿上。  
  
  
他已經三年餘沒見過Jocelyn。  
自結婚以來，原本不以為意的爭執不休，在David McCoy撒手後倏地浮出檯面，隨著行醫執照被吊銷，家裡經濟一度陷入困境，酒精很快就介入了他們之間，尤其是在他幫父親安樂死後兩周，突破性的療法才姍姍來遲刊載在最新一期醫學期刊上，當下的懊悔更是墮入自責深淵的推手，變本加厲的酗酒彷若是在自然不過的事。  
Leonard不記得那時是否有目送過Joanna上學的背影，因為他總是一身酒氣的在沙發上轉醒，踢倒擺放在椅腳邊的空玻璃瓶，翻找出壓在坐墊下方的無針注射筒，單手調整好緩解宿醉的劑量，給自己一記清醒，約莫半晌後，再次投入琥珀色液體的懷抱。  
身為起誓相守的妻子，Jocelyn扛下即將塌陷的屋樑，面對身陷泥淖卻每度推開她援手的Leonard，她仁至義盡辦妥她岳父的葬禮、指導Joanna課業表現，也重新由舊友牽線，在《學院》雜誌上撰寫專欄賺點外快。可生活壓榨得她喘不過氣，床榻邊另一半的空虛反噬著Jocelyn，終究將她推向昔日的青梅竹馬，Clay Treadway，感情就此切換了軌道。  
緊接而來的一場激烈口角和夾處中央的Joanna淚眼，反而讓婚姻的結局明朗化許多，Leonard暫時搬出到同事M’Benga的空客房去，期間協商贍養費、清算財產和孩子歸屬在雙方律師斡旋下談妥，David McCoy遺留給他的財產紓困不少，足以打平離婚收場的代價，可他也分文不剩。  
  
唯有簽字離婚一再擱置。  
說來弔詭，任何法律事務可以透過遠端視訊代理完成，僅有締結和解除婚約需要白紙黑字，一如法界人士的守舊趣味，非要面對面簽署，使得效力。  
擺在上衣口袋裡的通訊器傳來低頻的震動。  
Leonard猶豫幾分，伸手探入其中，取出一方小巧的面板檢視，上面閃現白底墨色花體字的訊息：「Bones，一切還好嗎？」  
  
  
正當思索該如何回覆時，一聲遠處傳來的叫喚讓他瞬時收緊掌心，身邊已經很少人會叫他的小名，會那麼說的大概也只剩守在Georgia老家的母親，還有抬眼見著的來者。  
他趕緊將通訊器掃進公事包內，退開椅子起身迎接Jocelyn。  
  
她看上去像是變了個人，削短的內彎髮尾長度及肩，雪紡無袖上衣搭配黑色窄裙，給人自信的強人形象，不同於過往毫無介懷的露出微歪虎牙，Jocelyn浮出唇畔的是抹節制的弧度，仍保持Leonard初次見她，那份讓他內心激盪不已的美貌，可已不再是他曾經深愛的那個Jocelyn。  
他們沒朝彼此伸出手，也沒久違的客套擁抱。  
打量對方一陣，Leonard以陳述代替問候的說道，「妳看上去很好。」  
而這語調在他自己耳裡聽來太過懇切，活像傻蛋，一腳被踹開仍爬回來低頭乞求的那種。  
「你看起來也不錯，」Jocelyn將手裡托著的PADD置於桌面，卸下肩上的托特包，比劃Leonard的穿著，「那顏色很襯你。」  
Leonard眨了眨眼，眼看Jocelyn沒反應過來讓他一時語塞，多虧侍者示意彼此入座，他才小聲道了謝。  
  
「在簽之前，妳有需要來點什麼嗎？我聽說這家——」望向心不在焉點擊字母鍵盤的Jocelyn，Leonard對侍者投以歉意的淺笑，試圖帶回對方注意力。  
「不用了，」Jocelyn唐突的從PADD介面上轉回視線，按下訊息傳遞鍵，而後熄去螢幕，肩線緊繃，才注意到侍者仍佇於桌沿，連忙像趕蒼蠅似的揮手支走，「不用，Leo，我剛和編輯開會時吃過了。」  
Leonard越過桌面倒著看去，Jocelyn應是告知Clay Treadway已抵達餐廳。她的二次婚禮將在九月舉行，Jocelyn前些日子在報告Joanna近況時提及的口頭邀請，隱含什麼意思他們心照不宣，於是促成了他一直逃避的飯局。  
  
「這麼說來，妳寫作還順利嗎？」  
「算好，只有些出版上的版權問題要解決。沒意外的話，下週在電子書市會開始新書宣傳。」  
論及寫作，Jocelyn嘴角微鬆，比較像是Leonard認識的她。  
  
Jocelyn素來對寫作很有毅力和熱忱，卻總是缺了那麼點自信。交往時期，Leonard被認定為她手稿的第一過目讀者，他很享受這種獨有的權利，不光全是因為在Jocelyn專注寫稿時，他能細細觀察她那些偏執又迷人的咬指小習慣，也部分是因Jocelyn的文筆本身是頗有意思的。  
為了婚姻，她曾經放棄最看重的志趣，現在回過頭來重拾寫作，Leonard舉雙手贊成。幡然，他才諷刺的意識到，加諸在他們身上的枷鎖正來自於他們的婚姻。  
  
「Jo要我問候你。你呢，工作順利嗎？」Jocelyn收斂過放的自在，話鋒一轉。  
「習慣就好，寫寫賀卡逗老人家歡心什麼的……」他客套的擠出微笑。  
代筆寫賀卡的工作是Jocelyn透過出版界的關係替他介紹的，算是分居前給予他的最後一份仁慈，Leonard從未想過自己那雙穩定不顫動的手，可以拿起雷射手術刀以外的東西。  
但至少他不討厭這份工作。  
  
他想起大學時期選修的英國文學課程，教授要求他們到共同的雲端教材空間，把經典著作的電子檔抓到自己的PADD上，限期一個學期內繳交出自我創見的文學批評。他還記得選了狄更斯的《雙城記》，開頭那段斐然的引言，就像人體的兩百零六塊骨骼一樣，他倒背如流：「這是最好的時代，也是最壞的時代......」意外的驚喜總是和殘酷的事實並存著，這是他從父親的死亡中學到的，而縱使晚了一步，他也展開了全新的生活，雖然是獨自一人。  
  
  
他們交換了女兒Joanna的最新動態，父母不和並未影響她在小學裡的優異表現。進入新環境的她很快跟同學打成一片。擅長自然科學和家政實作。目前的志願是跟隨她的父親：當個醫生。  
Leonard很是欣慰，離父女見面的日期剩不到一個星期，他再次跟Jocelyn確認接送地點後，交談的熱度又很快的冷卻下來。  
  
  
是時候了。  
  
別開眼，Leonard把夾在檔案夾內的紙本文件取出，標準的一制兩份，轉向Jocelyn的方向，指尖伸向底線上方的空白欄位，Jocelyn頷首，自隨身的皮包夾層取出現今難得一見的古董鋼筆，他小心翼翼避開Jocelyn旋開筆蓋的左手，拿起桌上動都沒動過的水杯淺啜，佯裝沒看到她無名指上簇新的訂婚戒指。  
Treadway夫人。他暗忖，嘴裡登時滿溢著苦澀，安慰自己或許是水裡的檸檬皮加多了。  
  
  
Leonard不記得自己是怎麼搭地鐵回到家裡的，他只知道公事包裡空蕩蕩的，因為回程的路上他趁自己尚未反悔而動手撕碎前，把離婚協議書交給律師去處理。  
刷開公寓房卡後，皮鞋未脫，他半解領帶，整個人直往臥房快步走去，隨手將公事包連同自己往床鋪一甩，仰躺在正中央。  
他虛闔眼瞼，覺得整付身軀像是被抽乾力氣，沉重的陷進床墊裡去，宛如暗流間的漩渦逮住了他，在本能地開始掙扎前，手腳早被捕獸夾束縛，毫無反抗的捲入其中──  
  
  
一陣低頻的震動驚醒了他。  
房間位在一片黑暗中，落地窗遠眺出去可見周邊的高樓大廈亮起點點燈火，流光滑過頭頂上的天花板，像是慢速的流星，Leonard眨了眨眼，判定自己大概是睡著且過頭了，手肘勉強撐起上半身，摸索著手錶，應該從公事包裡四散出來不知哪去了。他往震動來源挪動，一把抓住，是通訊器。  
  
「室內光源百分之五十。」  
  
Leonard聲控調亮整層公寓的光源，才搆著擺在床頭櫃上的耳機。  
他慣性的戴在左耳上後，隨即聽到熟悉的男聲有點急切地喚道，「你可終於起來了。」  
「現在幾點了，Jim。」不作正面回應，他緩然撐坐在床沿，蹬掉腳上的皮鞋，讓隔層棉襪的雙腳觸地。  
「八點零三分。」正確報出時間後，Jim又補充，「晚上，我想你應該知道了。」  
重新往後倒栽回床上，Leonard往枕頭的方向倚靠過去，蹭著枕面，模糊的應道，「我沒錯過什麼吧？」  
「你錯過晚餐了，睡美人。」耳邊傳來Jim的咯笑，讓他想佯裝睡覺的念頭也沒了，「不過在午夜十二點前你還有時間可以彌補，幫你叫轉角的義式餐館如何？凱薩沙拉、青醬義大利麵，還是你要披薩？十五分鐘內送達。」  
「不要當我沒讀過童話，我不是灰姑娘。冰箱裡還有食物嗎？」  
「效期剩三天的牛奶、半包起司片、兩顆雞蛋、半顆放在保鮮盒裡的番茄──沒了。」任由Jim透過家事整合系統，清點冰箱庫存的同時，Leonard離開床褥的吸引，走到熱水壺邊選定習慣的溫度，讓機器自動斟滿馬克杯，背倚著餐桌緣聽著對方細數。  
  
「行了，我自己弄來吃。」說是這麼說，但沒有飢餓感的Leonard來到起居室，癱坐在沙發上，把玩著手中的馬克杯。  
「你的律師，」Jim的聲線裡出現猶疑，似乎在斟酌表達方式。Leonard記得Jim曾經跟他說過OS系統可以經由對話的累積，持續增進人性反應的部分，看來Jim的確處在學習、成長的階段。「在七點多的時候發了封E-mail給你，主旨是──」  
「我知道，晚點我會回給Sulu。」將馬克杯擱在茶几上，Leonard後靠把後腦杓枕於椅緣，空白的直視著全息屏幕的待機畫面。  
  
  
不尋常的靜默後，Jim忽然開口，語調輕柔且放慢，「嘿，你想談談嗎？Bones。」  
「聽著Jim，我不需要──」  
他倏地怔愣，該不知道該怎麼跟Jim啟齒，也從沒準備要跟任何人談論這糟糕的一天。  
  
「Bones，我知道這對你而言可能很難開口。」Jim試圖誘導談話，將其展開來。  
「我是在場的當事人，如果你天殺還記得的話。」Leonard臉頰潮熱了起來，他在內心裡祈禱著Jim快點放下這個話題。  
可Jim似乎沒那麼輕易就停下話頭的意思，他說：「你下周就要再跟Joanna見面了，勢必還會再見到她，Bones。看在我們是好哥兒們的份上，有些話在那之前說開我覺得對你會比較好。」  
這段話直直刺入Leonard內心最柔軟的角落，他緊閉雙眼，用掌根抵著眼眶下方的顴骨，邊深呼吸邊在心裡暗數到十，調節吐納的頻率，強壓湧上鼻頭的酸處。去他的James T. Kirk。  
幾度平穩後，他開口回應，卻發現自己的嗓音走調，轉為快要潰堤的惱怒，勉強才由齒縫間擠出，「你怎麼知道她跟我的對話……你偷聽了我們對話，Jim？真不敢置信……」  
「等等，嘿，聽我解釋！」  
「閉嘴！Jim。」他厲聲的喝道，讓那個名字在暗啞裡破碎成片。  
眼眶漸漸濕潤，淚水開始從眼角滑落，他站起身踉蹌地走入浴室，從架上取過毛巾按住雙眼，扶著光滑的磁磚牆面，他緩緩頹坐在馬桶蓋上，支手欲拔出耳機來結束對話，卻在Jim那微小到像是咕噥的聲量裡停下了動作，「Bones，我不是有意的，我很抱歉。你把通訊器扔進包裡時系統並沒有關閉──你知道的，我沒有手可以摀住接收器口。」  
在他們兩人之中，Jim永遠是先行放下自負的那個，他懂得如何平息Leonard的怒氣，趕在反面情緒延伸出的尖角刺傷Leonard自己之前緩和局面。是個聰明的混蛋。  
Leonard索性不再應答，將頭埋在雙膝之間，咬著牙不讓自己啜泣出聲，偶爾憋不住才發出一聲抑制的嗚咽。Jim也噤聲不再逼迫，但Leonard知道他還在話機另一端，就像站在他身邊一樣。  
  
  
  
「我跟Jocelyn在高中舞會上認識。」  
過了許久，Leonard止住淚水，撐住洗手台緣半巍巍站了起來，開啟水龍頭洗了把臉，手指搭在襯衫的鈕扣上，依序把扣子推出扣眼，肩頭微聳，使敞開的襯衫滑落上臂，窸窣的掉到地上，他拾起後，逕自扔進垃圾桶裡去。  
Jim立即應了聲，表示自己正在聽。  
跨出吸水的地墊，Leonard拐彎走進臥室，說：「那時她跟別人湊一對，我們只有在交換舞伴時才聊上幾句。我們再見是我進入醫學院時，她在圖書館裡做工讀。她很美，誰能輕易忘記呢？我一眼就認出我們是同所高中畢業的，不過真正追求到她是我當上實習醫生以後。我還寫了首詩送給她。」  
「你的確寫得一手好詩，看看你最近寫的賀卡就知道了。」  
  
Jim忍不住調侃著，換來Leonard搖搖頭，輕笑道，「那時太年輕。我們交往沒多久就結婚了，我剛升住院醫師，沒多久Jocelyn又懷了Joanna，可我們覺得什麼事情都能一起挺過去的，雖然沒什麼錢和休閒時間，Joanna出生後財務更是吃緊，我還把磁浮車拿去抵押，不過那是我們最快樂的一段日子。直到我爸得了絕症。」  
  
帶過細節，Leonard 說話的語速變得急促，「他死後，我也丟了工作，因為房貸還不出來而常失眠，安眠藥對我起不了作用，要依賴酒精才能入睡，多半時候我沒什麼記憶，只知道我們經常吵架。最後，她向我攤牌她出軌了。」  
「分居後，我暫住到朋友家。M’Benga，他是個醫生。通常醫生不會是太好的朋友，他們總會限制你不能吃這個、不能碰那個。」他因自己的話低笑著，一度中斷，很快又接續下去，「在他的幫助之下，我戒斷酒癮好一陣子，但失眠這個老毛病還是在，有時晚上，我獨自一人躺在客房的床上，瞪著天花板想說為什麼事情會變成這樣，是我做錯了什麼，還是她做錯了什麼，又或者我們兩個都犯了錯。那時的我深深地以為離開她之後，我再也快樂不起來了，直到那個時候，我才發現我愛Jocelyn和Joanna有多深。」  
言盡至此，Leonard再度用手背遮去雙眼，倒抽一口氣。  
  
  
「Bones。」宛若倚在Leonard耳畔，Jim低喃著，帶著鼓勵繼續說下去的語氣。  
「Jocelyn，今天再看見她，我以為我會無法下定決心，直到看見她手上的婚戒時，我忽然發現我仍愛著她，但不是再像以前那樣。」  
Jim補完未盡的話語，「我知道，她永遠是你的家人。」  
「婚姻並不適合我。」側臥在凌亂的被褥間，Leonard拂過身旁不甚平整的被單，抬高左手掌，望著早就摘去婚戒的無名指，「我不是個標準丈夫。」  
「但你無疑是個好父親，Bones，婚姻不見得適用於每個人，像我就是。」  
「那是因為你是個性混蛋的人工智能系統，Jim。」不知為何，Leonard有種Jim和他一起躺在同張床上的錯覺，並非只是因為耳機仍牢牢掛著的緣故。  
「哈，而你是個謙謙有理的南方紳士。」  
「得了吧你。」  
「我是說認真的，Leonard。」Leonard驀然心臟收緊一拍，他順勢往立在床頭櫃上的通訊器望去，看進攝像鏡頭裡去，不為別的，是因為Jim鮮少叫喚他的本名。  
  
  
  
「你是個值得更好的人。」  
透過鏡頭的反射，球狀的魚眼視野裡，更精確來說，是在Jim的眼中，Leonard看見自己眼尾的笑紋收攏，上揚的嘴角被扭曲成一彎誇張的U字形。  
  
  
  
  


fin. 06/15/2014

 

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我第一篇ST，任何感想請不吝指教。  
> 我想說有時在感情上的黑白對錯，事實上更接近一抹灰，傷你越深的往往殺不死你。
> 
> 然後有看過Her的朋友應該知道主角跟OS系統有過語音sex吧（暗喻笑）


End file.
